


Pale, like the reflection of a light

by Smallobjects



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallobjects/pseuds/Smallobjects
Summary: Cold damp thoughts in a cold damp Lighthouse.
Relationships: Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Kudos: 21





	Pale, like the reflection of a light

Tommy Howard knows that there are more kinds of cold and damp in this world than can be named. The cold and damp of a boxcar ain’t the cold and damp of a lumber camp ain’t the cold and damp of his father’s home, and on from there. But nothing Tommy’s ever felt is like the cold and damp of a lighthouse. 

No not Tommy. Not Thomas neither. Ephram now. 

He tries to remember that without remembering where the name came from. Tries to say it so it comes out as a word not as a sound of churning logs. 

The siren is warm, but she’s wetter than water somehow. 

Damp is worse than cold. Cold just sits on your skin, but damp settles into your bones. 

Thomas, the other Thomas, the only Thomas now, is cold, but he’s dry.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from To the Lighthouse by Virgina Woolf because what was I going to do not quote To the Lighthouse. It's got lighthouse right in the name. 
> 
> I wrote this several months ago and thought it would one day be longer, but sometimes that's how it goes.


End file.
